Viniella
Viniella is the real-life pairing of Victoria Justice and Daniella Monet (Vi/ctoria and Da/'niella'). On the show, they act as sisters, and seem to have that same closeness off-set. They worked together on Victorious, and Daniella previously guest starred three times on Zoey 101, which Victoria used to star on. Daniella has said that she loved Victoria on Zoey 101, and she loves her now. Viniella has nothing to do with Torina, although some fans might think so. Viniella Moments *Both of their characters on Victorious share a personality trait with their characters on Zoey 101 ''(another one of Dan Schneider's shows). **Victoria’s characters, Lola Martinez and Tori Vega both have a knack for acting, and Daniella’s characters Rebecca and Trina Vega are both sometimes snobby and rude. **Funnily enough, Victoria portrayed a character named Rebecca when she guest starred on ''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. *In an interview with Popstar in which the four main girls of Victorious were sharing secrets about each other, Daniella said "You probably don't know how much of a rock star Victoria is. Like, I have witnessed her performing some stuff for Victorious, and it's blown my mind." and Victoria said Daniella's vegan diet has been a good influence on her and that it's "awesome". *They are both close friends, as seen on the pics of them, some on set. *Victoria posted on Twitter that she was happy for Daniella for working on such a successful movie (The Fairly Odd Parents) and that she deserved the success. **In response, Daniella tweeted "You're the greatest @VictoriaJustice!!!!! Thanks for the support sista!! Hope you're having an awesome time in Cleveland :)." *When asked to describe Daniella, Victoria said that she is "the coolest girl I've ever met." *During an interview about what it's like to play Victoria's sister, Daniella says that "It's cool because we kind of have that same dynamic" and that when she met Victoria on the set of Zoey 101, "she was a doll and I loved her then, and I love her now," and that Victoria is an "great girl, and I love her to death." She also says she looks out for Victoria because she works very hard. *In an interview with Popstar on how they stay positive, Victoria mentioned that she got to work with awesome people, and Daniella responded by hugging her. *In an interview with Bop and Tiger Beat about what they're thankful for, Daniella said, "Victoria, I just can't say enough about the girl. I love her to death, she is literally like my sister. Um, we have such a good time together, our scenes together are always, like, right on because we just have this great dynamic..." *Daniella tweeted "@VictoriaJustice: hey long lost sis! Miss your silliness! XO". *Daniella tweeted "Loved getting to drop by and visit my sista @VictoriaJustice today on set of her music video for All I Want Is Everything! It's gonna rock!" *Victoria tweeted "Hey TV sistaa, @DaniellaMonet Did you ever think we'd end up on a T-shirt together?! Haha. Crazy. Miss you lady luck ;{)" *Daniella tweeted "Nothin' like a little prank call from good ol' @VictoriaJustice. Good one sistah. Let's really go to Guatemala! Yeah?" *Daniella tweeted "Remember You're The Reason from the Birthweek ep? Well, here's an AMAZING version sung by the 1 & only @VictoriaJustice http://t.co/uBGWq7Wg". *Daniella tweeted a candid picture of Vic, saying " Hi @VictoriaJustice! I'm watching youuuu..... pic.twitter.com/5bBzePXS." Victoria replied with "Hahaha. #stalkersister ;{). Lol. Love u Dee Mo!" *While Victoria was visiting Spain, Daniella tweeted her, saying "@VictoriaJustice hope you're having fun!!!" Victoria replied with "@DaniellaMonet I am! Working a lot, but having a great time :{). You would've loved the Brit Awards last night, great performances!" and Daniella tweeted back "@VictoriaJustice how fun! I'm sure they were pretty ridic, in the best way :) tell your peeps I say hello, and the US sends you big smooch!" *Victoria tweeted "Happy B Day 2 my wonderfully talented & down 2 earth on screen sister, Ms. @DaniellaMonet ! Tweet her some b day ! :{D twitpic.com/8qns0x" *Victoria tweeted "A zebra can't change it's stripes... & neither can @DaniellaMonet. Haha idk, we're just weird. ;{) x instagr.am/p/IKuYTEnICF/" and Danielle retweeted the same photo with the caption: "I love this girrrrrrrl!!!" *Vic mentioned she'd never had crunchy peanut butter before and Daniella offered to enlighten her to it's joys. *Daniella tweeted "Whatchya dooooin @VictoriaJustice?? pic.twitter.com/YCTUu8l1" *Daniella tweeted about Ellen thanking Vic in her speech and added "@VictoriaJustice, you go girl! Love you!" and Vic responded "@DaniellaMonet Love u 2 sista sistaaa :{***. Thanks 4 watching today! xo" *Daniella tweeted "@VictoriaJustice @LizGillies @ArianaGrande I can't stop thinking about Dinaesia Prioleau. So sad. I want to see her again before she leaves." and Victoria replied "@DaniellaMonet I love Dinaesia!! She's the cutest thing ever! Such a sweetie, I couldn't handle it. See u tomorrow sistaa :{*" *Daniella tweeted "Nothin like a little @VictoriaJustice In the morning to make ya smile �� ❌⭕" *Daniella tweeted "Sisterly love @victoriajustice :) http://instagr.am/p/NX5ppqwwTk/" when they were at the season 3 wrap party. *Vic commented on Daniella's tweet about the cast with "@DaniellaMonet love u dee mo! Xoxo" *Vic tweeted "All my Miami friends, so sorry I had to cancel my meet & greet. So sick... heading back 2 LA to recover. Hopefully we can reschedule! ��☀��" Daniella replied "[https://twitter.com/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] feel better soon! XO". *Victoria tweeted "#ToMyFutureKids Hi :) Stay honest, have integrity, make mistakes..LEARN from them, be creative, take risks, laugh as often as u can & i <3 u". Daniella tweeted back "[https://twitter.com/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] this is so sweet!!! You're gonna make an excellent little mommy :) xo". Victoria replied "[https://twitter.com/DaniellaMonet @'DaniellaMonet'] Thank you & so will YOU! :) xoxo". *Victoria attended Daniella's baby shower in July 2019. *In her NickRewind video, Daniella felt bad for the physical comedy that she subjected the exceptionally thin Victoria to in Wi-Fi in the Sky. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships Category:Real-Life Articles